What you can not see with you eyes
by TOMBOMB1500
Summary: 125th Hunger games submit your own tribute! Kessel Kurgan upper class boy from district 7 is drawn in to the rigged fifth quarter quell he needs to find an ally but no one seems to be avalible so what does he do?  Katniss and peeta escaped panem
1. SYOT info

It's the 125th hunger games main characters are:

Kessel Kurgan boy from 7 (healthy rich)

Sarina Vivian girl from 3 (blind, poor, orphan)

SUBMIT your own tribute since there's space for (im skipping some names because they aren't all going to be in the story)

ALSO only at most TWO groups per person like district 6 (couple),district 12

9 career names (5 boys 4 girls) districts 1=2 girls 1boy 2= 2 boys 1 girl 4=2 boys 1 girl (be aware that two careers get killed at cornucopia)

(2 boys from 3) there supposed to be brothers or friends

1 boy from 5

1 boy and 1 girl from 6 (friends, maybe in love?)

2 girls from 7 (must be twins)

Im skipping 8 (they get killed)

Bro and sis from 9 (Bro's way older than sis, so protective!)

Skipping 10 (they get killed)

Small girls Two huge guys from 11 (guys are friends but girl is one guys sis) so kind of like thresh x2 + rue.

One epic chick and dude from 12 but they hate each other, so that's goin to be very interesting.

THANKS A HOLE BUNCH HAPPY NAMING!

O yea almost forgot the capital rigged some of these groups but that comes later (^o^)


	2. SYOT more info

Also about SYOT you don't need to get in the tiny descriptions but I would like to have some so this is what I want!

Appearance:

Personality: (I think careers are meaner but they could be nice?)

Weaponry: (Choice)

Strengths:

Weakness:

Score: (maybe changed)

Token: (also a maybe)

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 1: My name is Kessel Kurgan

Yea I don't own "The Hunger Games" I don't think Suzanne Collins calls herself TOMBOMB anyway O_O

* * *

><p>um as you can tell this is my first story! it probably stinks and i cant publish the next chapters until i have the tributes names ready. also as you can probably tell if you already read my SYOT chapters 60% of the tributes are going to die at the cornucopia. so yea please submit names and info!<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Kessel Kurgan, I live in district 7, and I'm 15. My father Pauler Kurgan, the administrator of The Lumbering and victor of the 107th hunger games (he doesn't talk about it that much) is married to my mother Skyla Kurgan also a victor of the 107th hunger games. I have two sisters Mila and Nala that are twins. I work in the forest and cut down trees since I was 13.<p>

Today is the day of the reaping for the 5th quarter quell. I don't have a tessarae but my friends Don and Renoldi or Ren for short do. As I come home around 11 to get in the reaping clothes, I noticed that my sisters are already ready.

"Hi Kessel" they say in unison. It's their last year since they're 18.

"Hey, what's for lunch? I'm starving!"

"Tomato soup and bread but mom said you can't have any before you get dressed"

"What, that's not fair I was out there WORKING" I say with maybe too much emphases on working.

"Well go complain to mom"

"Man, whatever!"

When I get to my room, I stare down the stupid dress shirt, slacks, and shoes I have to wear even though if I'm reaped I'll much rather the town remember me for who I am. But mom says its tradition and proper for us to look the best. I guess our family is like the richest or second richest family in district 7, the mayor might have more money than my dad, but ire ally don't care I hate the hole class system.

So I get dressed in the monkey suit and go down stairs, having the most money also means that I probably have the nicest and biggest house. Since it's almost noon I grab the bread and run out the house.

I make it to the town square 2 minutes till noon.

As Volgana Treska starts to remind us about how in this quarter quell there will be 72 tributes instead of the usual 48 (which changed when Katniss and Peeta failed the rebellion and deserted Panem) but still have 2 victors as usual. I start worrying about my sisters, Don, and Ren.

Volga puts her hand in the bowl and calls out the Girl tribute who is someone who I don't know or care for thankfully. But when she puts her hand in the bowl to call out the boy tribute she says "Kessel Kurgan" and my heart stopped when my name was called out.

After I was called out my mind pulled me out of the real world in to my own with all the memories my family/friends and I spent together pulling me in. Just to be brought out by hearing the last names being called out.

As I get on the stage/podium I hear Volga finishing up her speech. and see the 4 other tributes from my district.

When the speech is over I realize that the two out of the four other tributes were twins. After my realization the peace keepers ushered us in to the justice building in to our separate room so we can say good bye to our families.

The room is elegant and the first person to visit is my father

"Be strong, don't give up, and if you look close enough you will find things…use full in unexpected places, and well I might be your mentor." of course he will say that, he made a fort and huge booby traps around it and took out a whole pack of careers with it and it was triggered by small parts of the force field connected together from point A to point B making him and mother victorious. It will make me feel better to have him as a mentor though.

Then my mother came in she just said "I love you" and tried to hide her tears.

After mom retreated to my dad, my sisters came in they didn't say anything. They just gave me a sad look and hugged me.

The last person to come in was Don and Ren they gave me a token.

"Here it was my uncles" said Don, now I remember his uncle won the games but committed suicide.

The token had some sort of bird of prey on it. It was a peregrine eagle we see them in the woods all the time since the capital tried to use them as non electronic messengers, that can also find/kill rebels in hiding but they stopped breeding them because they killed and fed on tracker-jackers and jabber-jays .

"Thanks" was all I can say I couldn't say bye because it sounded like I was jinxing myself they didn't say bye either.

When they were done the peace keepers "escorted" me and the other tributes to the train. To meet our mentors, and to my astonishment they assigned me to my dad, but I have a feeling that dad might have bribed.

So we got on the train and went to my room to spend time without anyone bothering us until dinner.

"You want some hot chocolate?" my dad's still trying to make me feel better.

My simple reply was "no"

"Oh, okay."

"But can you give me some tips?"

"Sure, first I don't want you to go in to the cornucopia unless there's more than fifty items and even if there is fifty items or more I want you to only go for the end items, also by the looks of it most of the tributes will ally themselves with their district partners. And the careers might even do double district partnering. But I don't think you'll want to team up with the twins because they might find you a threat and kill you in your sleep, etc so you should try to find another lonely tribute, but make sure they have a stable attitude/ personality"

"Okay, how about weapons"

"Try to get knifes or an axe, but only if you find one at the edge if not get your hands on whatever you can."

"What should I train in?"

"Go for the more survival ones but practice long range defensive as well, but I really don't want you taking part in the fighting I want you to be more hidden"

"What do you think the climate will be like?"

"It would probably be small and comfortable so the tributes do the killing; in this case I want you to hide in the corner or edge of the arena. Or it could be huge but very uncomfortable like a snowy terrain or a vast desert; now in that case I want you to get to not the most but a fairly comfortable place but still well hidden like a cave."

"Okay."

After that we decided to take a nap which neither of us slept, and before we knew it, it was time to eat dinner. The engineer said we were exactly fourteen hours away from our destination when we were done eating so I guess that was neither a good or bad thing since the arena is inevitable now. So we just went to my room. To watch the other tributes getting called out.


End file.
